Rosula
by GermanSushiPizza
Summary: Pre-NV story about Caesar's Wifies. Also Underage warning probably, she's 16 and he's 20, so its not too bad but, its there. Also sexual content and implied cannon typical violence.


Chapter I,

It was 2246 in Arizona, where a nine person Followers of the Apocalypse expedition had set off to study the tribal languages of the area. In this expedition was Callie Delaunay, a sixteen year old Etymologist. Callie was a shy, sweet and humble girl, with a heart full of nothing but empathy and a yearn for a better life. One of her many wishes, and the one she wanted the most, was love. Callie wished for love more than anything else in her life, this is where Edward comes into her life.

Edward Sallow was a twenty year old Anthropologist and Linguist. He was charismatic and intelligent, but bad tempered and narcissistic. Edward did not like the followers,as he felt like there goals were naive and childish. Edward never felt like he belonged in with the group, thus becoming outcasted and unpopular.

The group had just arrived in the Grand Canyon, and Callie was very excited to be there. As she was introducing herself to the fellow Followers, one member caught her eye. That man was Edward, the moment she saw him her heart fluttered, she walked hesitantly over to him and smiled brightly. "Hey, how are you?" she said, he stared down at her and rolled his eyes "fine." he replied. She looked away and blushed softly "Uh. What's your name?" she said. He sighed "Edward." he said, Edward was not interested in small talk, especially from a woman. "So.. Tribes. Exciting isn't it?" Callie said smiling "Why are you talking to me?" he said in an annoyed tone "Oh I.. I'm just, introducing myself.. To.. I'm sorry if i annoyed you, I can leave.." She said, becoming more flustered. He sighed and looked away from her, Callie lingered her gaze on him before walking away.

Callie felt something when she talked to Edward, a odd affection and longing to be near him. She decided to leave him alone for the rest of the day and talk to him again tomorrow. Callie decided to talk to her friend Madison, who went to school with Edward and was at least a little bit close with him. "Madison, has Edward always been like all quiet and brooding?" She asked Madison nodded "Definitely, ever since I first met him he was super quiet and honestly, flat out rude, oh and he's also extremely egotistic. So don't feel bad Callie, he doesn't like anyone." Madison said "That sucks, I mean.. He's really hot.." Callie said "Callie. Really? Like, firstly he wouldn't even talk to you and secondly, literally everything I just said. Like really Callie? Of all the guys here. You chose the biggest jerk on the west coast?" Madison said "I know, I know, it's silly. But really Madison, if he wasn't so mean.. God I would be begging him to marry me right when I first met him." Callie replied.

The next day, Callie went to talk to Edward again. As usual he was alone, this time hunched over some papers and books he looked to be writing something down. Callie walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey Edward!" She said cheerfully, Edward looked up from his papers and stared at her "Hi." he said "What are you working on?" She asked. Edward rolled his eyes "Just some papers. Why are you asking?" He said "Oh I, I wanted to.. talk to you some more." She said.

Edward sighed, he _hated_ talking to other followers. He already knew that this girl had never been around him before, as if she had been. She would have just ignored him, but she hadn't no. She had to come over here and talk to him, but as he was staring at her, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. With her tied back brown hair and shiny brown eyes and of course, her well sized breasts.

This was Callie's first time getting a good look at Edward as well, and the attraction she felt towards his appearance grew more. Edward had curly red hair, a sharp chiseled face, cloudy blue eyes and a muscular frame, and Callie loved that. "My name is Callie by the way." she said he nodded slightly "Cute name." he said. Her heart fluttered, just that simple compliment made her melt. "Oh.. Thanks. Edward's a nice name too. Very strong." She said scooting a little closer to him. Edward smiled slightly and went back to taking notes "What are you reading?" Callie asked, trying to get an eye of what he was looking at "That is none of your business." He said harshly. She jerked away at his sudden change in tone "Oh. I'm sorry." She said. Edward ignored her this time, after a little while. Callie got the message, she stood up and left.

That night while Callie was alone in her tent, thoughts of her and Edward began to enter her mind, In her thoughts Edward had her in his arms, and he was kissing her. There kisses slowly became sloppier and Edward started to grope at her thighs.

As Callie thought of this, the friction in between her thighs grew and soon it became uncomfortable. She gulped and fumbled at the buttons on her jeans, she then pulled down her pants, along with her underwear.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts run wild. She thought of Edward stripping away her clothes, and kissing down her stomach and naval before he planted a sloppy kiss on her cliterous. He then started to swirl his tongue around the bud of nerves and eventually inside of her. She gripped his curls and arched her back.

In the real world, Callie had begun to masturbate. She rubbed her small clit to the way she imaged Edward's tongue would move, she moaned his name softly and rubbed as harshly as she could. After a while she realized she needed something else, so she thought of dirtier things.

Now in her dreams, Edward was looking above her, shitless. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and had him pulled in close. His hands were running up and down her thighs and he pushed his large cock deep into her tight cunt.

As Callie thought of this, she moved her fingers to her entrance and pushed two in. She pumped them in and out as hard as she could, trying mimic the feeling of Edward's cock. She moaned softly and began to feel hot and lightheaded. Her thighs shook and her back arched as she came onto her fingers. She pulled out of herself and moaned shakily. Her eyes fluttered closed and she went into a afterglow dream. Of her and Edward, embraced.

End of chapter I


End file.
